The Journey Book 1 The Beginning
by Moon-high Crazyness
Summary: Two cats from each tribe shall be found to save them. They must go on a Journey to save all they know, to save the ones they love. will they return heros? or fail trying?
1. Names

**YAY! Another story! Please Read and Review! if you want your cat in this story just post it in the reviews! this is a Clan/Tribe story so its not just like the Clans, nore just like the Tribe, its more of a crossover between them. ok now on to the names.**

* * *

**Tribe of Falling Snow**

The Tribe of Falling Snow is located high up in the mountains, where it is always snowing. They never see any green-leaf, the Tribe eats mostly- snow birds, snowy owls, and arctic rabbits.

**Leader; **

**Shimmerstar- Silver tabby tom with green eyes. (Guard name: Shimmer that shines in the night) **

**Deputy; **

**Amber That Burns In The Dark(Amber)- Reddish and gray she-cat with amber eyes.**

**Medicine cat:**

** Bright Rays of Rising Sun(Bright)-**** Golden spotted**** she-cat with Bright amber**

**Snow Cave Guards;**

**Rush of falling rocks-(Rush) dark brown Tom with grey paws and amber eyes(1# going)**

**Feather Of Flying Jay(Feather)- silver she-cat with green eyes.**

**Claw Of Mighty Tiger(Claw)- white tabby tom with blue eyes.**

**Night That Runs After The Dawn(Night)- black tom with green eyes.**

**Jay That Sours At Dawn(Jay)- Gray she-cat with green eyes.**

**Storm that Brightens the Night (Storm) - black she-cat with bright amber eyes. **

**Smoke from blazing fire(Smoke)- Dark gray tom with amber eyes.**

**Leaf that falls from trees(Leafpaw)-pale gray and brown she-cat with green eyes.(2# going)**

**Prey hunters;**

**Pebble that flows with the River (Pebble)- A small light brown she-cat with big amber eyes and a white chest**

**Owl that calls at dusk(Owl)- dusky looking tom with yellow eyes.**

**Rock That Falls in Stream (Rock)- light brown tabby tom with green eyes.(finder going)**

**Petal that Falls from Rose (Petal) - a white she-cat with long fur and soft blue eyes**

**Echo that booms through the forest(Echo)- torshell she-cat with bright blue eyes.**

**Oak that sways in the Wind(Oak)- brown tabby tom with a long scar on his shoulder and Amber eyes.**

**Kit-Mothers and kits:**

**Frost that forms on leaf- silver she-cat with hazel eyes, mother to Night that runs after dawn's kits; Dew that hangs or leaf(Dewkit)- pale gray and cream she-cat with green eyes. ****Fern that grows in the night(Fernkit)- handsome brown tom with amber eyes.**

** Leaf that flutters in summer wind(leaf)- gray and light brown she-cat with green eyes, mother to Smoke from blazing fire's kits; Moss on wet stone(Mosskit)- light gray and white she-cat,**** River where fish swim(Riverkit)- pale gray tom with blue eyes.**

**Elders:**

**Leaf that fall from the Tree (Tree)- brown tom with green eyes.**

**Gold that burns in the morning(Gold)- golden tabby she-cat with golden eyes.**

* * *

**The Tribe of Rising Dawn**

The Tribe of Rising Dawn is located in a flat land where they eat- rabbits, hawks, mice, and somethimes foxes.

**Leader;**

**Fawnstar(former name; Fawn the leaps over rock)- pale gray tom with lighter speckles, green eyes.**

**Deputy:**

**Dawn that brings light(Dawn)- a pretty she-cat with shiny light brown fur with faint tabby markings and light green eyes****  
**

**Medicine cat:**

******Fire that follows the rain- tiny ginger she-cat with grey streaks on her back, sides, and tail with dark green eyes.(born in a storm where lightning struck and caused a small fire)**

**Camp Guards:**

**Snow that Rumbles off of Cliffs(Snow)-****Pale gray and white she-cat with**** Blue eyes.**

**Cry of Swooping Falcon(Falcon)- brown and white tom with blue eyes**

**Rain that falls from clouds- light grey she cat with amber eyes**

**Wolf that howls at dawn(Wolf)- gray tom with blue eyes. (1# going)**

**Prey Hunters:**

**Petal that rests in water(Petal)- small light grey she-cat with one white paw and dark blue eyes**

**Stream that flows swiftly(Stream)- dark grey she-cat with a black tail tip.**

**Dark of deep caves(Dark)- black Tom with a white tail tip and brown eyes**

**Feather that falls in water- light brown she cat with white paws and green eyes**

**Cougar who treads the night(Cougar)- tan she-cat with green eyes.****(2#going)**

**Apprentices: **

**Mole that scures on rock(Molepaw)- pale brown tom with amber eyes.**

**Kit-Mothers and kits;**

**Brook that flows down moutan(brook)- pale blue/gray she-cat with green eyes. mother to Dark of deep cave's kit; Snow to fall from clouds(Snowkit)- white she cat with green eyes**

* * *

**The Tribe of Burning Fire**

The Tribe of Burning Fire is located in a dry place where the grass is always golden and dead, they eat- voles, eagles, some foxes, and doves.

**leader:**

**Moonstar(former name; Moon that floats near ground)****- white tabby tom with green eyes. **

**Deputy:**

**Flash of Stars in the River(Flash)-Ginger and white tabby she-cat with Green eyes.  
**

**Medicine cat:**

**************Cloud that Rumbles with Thunder-Dark gray tom with dark amber eyes and a white splashed face.  
**

**Camp guards:**

**Night sky thick with Clouds(Night)- dark gray tom with a white muzzle and yellow eyes.**

**Plume of Ash from Roaring Fire-dark gray tom with green eyes.(1# going)**

**Amber Light of Setting Sun-light ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.**

**Silver Bark of Ancient Birch- pale gray tom with a white chest spot and pale blue eyes.**

**Pond where Green Frogs Sing- muddy brown furred she-cat with dark green eyes.**

**Prey Hunters:**

******Shadow that goes unnoticed(Shadow)- black she cat with dark blue eyes and a white smudge on her nose**

**Leaf that falls from trees(Leaf)- dark grey she cat with green eyes**

**Mud from much rain(Mud)- dark brown Tom with brown eyes and a white chin**

**Storm that passes swiftly(Storm)- a dark grey Tom with dark blue eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Ripple that forms on creek(Ripplepaw)- light grey she cat with blue eyes and a white tail tip(2# going)**

**Flower that blooms in the sun(Flowerpaw)- pale tortoiseshell she cat with brown paws**

**Stone that falls from cliff(Stonepaw)- dark grey Tom with amber eyes**

* * *

**The Tribe of Flowing Creek**

The Tribe of Flowing Creek is located on an island, their territory is covered in small creeks flowing through it. they eat mostly- Fish, hawks, eagles, and small birds.

**leader:**

**Loonstar(former name; loon that floats on river)- dark brown and white tom with green eyes. **

**Deputy:**

**Dawn of rising sun- ginger she-cat with green eyes.**

**Medicine cat;**

**Hare that runs through grass- light brown to with green eyes**

**Camp guards:**

**Wave that swiftly flows- brown tabby tom with red streaks, and green eyes**

**Ember from smoldering Flames(Ember)-Ginger tom with green eyes.**

**Pine that Touches Sky(Pine)- gray tabby tom with dark green eyes.**

**Prey Hunters:**

**Splash of Rain on Stones(Splash)-Tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle, and yellow eyes**

**Sky Dappled with Countless Stars-Silver speckled tabby she-cat with light amber eyes**

**********Fox who Darts through the Forest-ginger she-cat with a white tail tip and blue eyes.(1# going)**

**Apprentices:**

**Flight of souring jay(Flightpaw)- gray/blue to****m with green eyes.**

**River that conquers mountain(Riverpaw)- (over confident because of her name) grey/blue she cat with green eyes.**

**Fern that Reaches for Sunlight(Fernpaw)-brown she-cat with darker flecks and a white chest, bright green eyes. (Medicine cat apprentice) (2# going)**

**Kit-mothers and kits:**

**Lily that floats on water(Lily)-black she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Wave that swiftly flow's kits;Ripple That Flows Onto Shore (Ripplekit)- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, Reed That Grows On Bank (Reedkit)-pale gray she-cat with green eyes and ginger streaks, and Fish That Swims Down Creek(Fishkit)- pale gray tom with blue eyes.**

* * *

**The Tribe of Leaping Bird**

The Tribe of Leaping Bird is located high up in the tree tops. they live in the trees mostly all their life. they eat any bird, squirrels, and anything else they can find up in the trees.

**leader:**

**Eaglestar(former name; Eagle that soars in sky)- brown and white tabby tom with yellow eyes.**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine cat:**

**Stone that rolls down mountan(Stone)- dark gray tom with green eyes, cream underbelly, paws, and tail tip.**

**Camp guards:**

**Stream Blackened by Night(Stream)- black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. (1#Going)**

**Feather of screeching Raven- black tom with amber eyes.**

**********River that Leaps over Smooth Stones- gray ticked tabby tom with green eyes.**

**Fallen feather of soaring eagle- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.**

**Prey Hunters:**

**Bear who Crawls Through Undergrowth- dark brown tom with amber eyes. (2# going)**

**********Breeze that Sweeps up Golden Leaves- ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes.**

**********Chirp of Hopping Cricket- black tom with yellow eyes.**

**Apprentices:**

**********Rain that shines in sun- grey she cat with amber eyes and white paws**

**********Dewdrop that Glistens on Rose Petal- gray and white tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes.**


	2. Wolf and Cougar's Finding

**Hey guys! this is my new story! yay! anyway on to the book!**

* * *

**Chapter**** 1; Wolf and Cougars Finding.**

******(Rock That Falls in Stream's POV)**

I stood up and looked around. "Where am I?" I thought aloud.

"Welcome, Rock That Falls in Stream." I turn to see a calico she-cat.

"Um... Hi?" I mew and she smiled.

"I have brought you here for a reason. You must find two cats from each tribe." she meowed

"But how will I find them?" I tilt my head confused.

"You will find them, but to make it easy on you they will have special marks. They will have a blue tail tip, and they will have a bright ginger right ear. They are only getting these marks as we speak, once you find them and gather them all you must go to The Tribe of Rushing Water. Understood?" she looks into my eyes.

"Yes. I will find these cats." I mew then I feel myself start to fade. I Wake up with a jolt.

"Rock! Lets go!" I hear Pebble call. I rush over to her.

"Sorry I woke up late." i mew my head low, she just smirks.

"Owl and Petal are joining us," she mews as they pad over to us. We walk for a long time before I see an arctic hare. I crouch down and stalk towards it. I leap high into the air and I land on it, I bite its neck and it goes limp. Then I spot a hawk, I swiftly run over to Pebble, Owl, and Petal. "I found a hawk!" I mew.

"So? _You_ go catch it. We're not hunting with _you" _Pebble snarls and I sulk back. _Fine! I will!_ I think to myself and I see it land on the ground. I stalk towards it, I leap and land on its back. It squawks and takes flight, me on it. I yowl for help and i see Owl, Pebble, and Petal looking at me but the just ignore me yowling for help. The hawk lands in The Tribe of Rising Dawn's territory. _This was meant to happen! Now i can find the two cats!_ I think and rush to the entrance of the camp, I step through it. "Hello, My name is Rock That Falls in Stream." i mew as i see Fawnstar, the leader.

"Hello Rock. What may I assist you with?" he asks.

"Well Fawnstar, I'm looking for some of your cats." i mew and he tilts his head in confusion. "I was sent here by a Sky Cat." i mew and he nods.

"The Tribe of Rising Dawn! Lineup!" he yowls and cats come flooding out of their dens. I check them all closely. The only Cats that had a blue tail tip and bright ginger right ear was; Wolf That Howls at Dawn, and Cougar Who Treads at Night. I point to them with my tail and Fawnstar calls them forth. "I need you to come with me." i mew and they look at eachother then at Fawnstar, again he just nods. I walk out of camp and they follow me.


	3. Plume and Ripples

**Me: YAY! Another chapter!**

**Rock That Falls in Stream: Read and Review!**

**Wolf That Howls at Dawn: Dawnflower of WindClan *DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS!***

**Me: *Cries* If you have any ideas of what to do after they get to The Tribe of Rushing Water PM me or post your idea in the reviews!**

**Cougar Who Treads at Night: Dawnflower _IS_**** accepting OC's (For you who don't know what OC stands for it stands for Original Character)**

* * *

**Chapter two- ****Plume And Ripples**

******(Rock That Falls in Stream's POV)**

"Ok, now we will need to go to The Tribe of Burning Fire. so... We first need to get out of your territory, then we head over to the moor land. and keep walking until we get to the camp!" i smile and they nod. As we pass a creek we hear something behind us. I tell Wolf to stay way behind us and maybe he will see whats following us. we stop as we hear him meow. "It was just a rabbit!" he sets it down and we get to eat. "Thank you Wolf. we better camp here for the night. we'll start again in the morning." i mew as i lay down.

* * *

I yawn as i wake up. i look over at Wolf and Cougar, they are still asleep. i look at the sky, _Oh Sky Cats, please let us find the cats you sent me to find!_ i think to myself. i hear a big yawn and i look over at Wolf, he is sitting up licking his chest fur. "Good morning Wolf." i mew,

"Indeed, How much farther until we get to The Tribe of Burning Fire?" he asks as he licks his paws.

"We will get there by Sun High." i mew and he nods, "Will you walk Cougar up? i will go hunt."

"Sure." he replays and he pokes Cougar, who just grunts and turns over. i smile and pad off to find prey.

* * *

"Cougar, stop complaining! we are almost there!" i hiss and she holds her head low, her ears flat against her head.

"I see that camp!" i hear Wolf call from ahead. Cougar and i rush over to see.

"We're here! Wolf, Cougar, i need you to find the cats. We all know that The Tribe of Burning Fire is not very found of The Tribe of Falling Snow." i mew and they nod. "Thank you. The two cats we are looking for have a blue tail tip and a bright ginger right ear."

"We will find them Rock don't worry." Cougar meows and i nod then i step behind a tree.

* * *

(Wolf That Howls at Dawn's POV)

i see Rock hide behind a tree and i start for the camp. i let them know we are there before we enter. "Hello, My name is Wolf That Howls at Dawn. and this is my friend Cougar Who treads at Night." i call and a white tabby tom comes out.

"Hello Wolf, Cougar. Welcome to The Tribe of Burning Fire. My name is Moonstar. How may i help you?" he asks and i look at cougar who just backs up a little.

"Moonstar. We were visited by Sky Cats, They told us to get two cats from each Tribe. We're here to collect those cats." i meow and he narrows his eyes.

"Fine, but only the two that the Sky Cats said." he steps back, "I need all Tribe of Burning Fire cats out in the clearing!" he calls and cats start coming out of their dens.

"You look at the cats on the left and ill look at the cats on the right," i tall Cougar and she goes to the left. i look through all the cats. i find a light gray she-cat. "This one." i mew and Moonstar calls her forward.

"This one." Cougar points to a Dark gray tom.

"This is Ripple that forms on creek," Moonstar points to the light gray she-cat, "And This is Plume of Ash from Roaring Fire." he finishes.

"Thank you Moonstar. Ripple, Plume, come with me." i meow.

"Um... its actually Ripple_paw_" the she-cat mews.

"Sorry Ripple_paw,_ Now lets go." i meow annoyed.


	4. VOTE

**hey guys... me sad... i need more reviews so i get more inspired to continue!**

**There is a poll on my profile, vote there if i should keep writing my storys or just give up **

**on these and start Whole new ones.**

**SO PLEASE VOTE!**

**~Sad Dawnflower of WindClan**


End file.
